Pfft Magic
by HyperMusic12
Summary: Whoever said that the first time was magical is a liar. Lemon, I suppose. "Can we get a do over?" -Shika


But seriously, the first time isn't always great. Choji and Ino are together in this story. Yay.

* * *

Rain poured outside the window. Shikamaru was with Temari at the place she always stayed when visiting the Hidden Leaf. Temari was on her bed, sitting up against the headboard. She was dressed only in Shikamaru's black t-shirt. Shikamaru was lying with his head in her lap only wearing boxers. He hummed quietly, eyes closed as she ran her hands through his loose hair, still damp from earlier activities. He could have fallen asleep at any moment.

"Don't you need to go see Tsunade-Sama today?" She asked him.

He grunted and said nothing. She frowned, not liking being ignored. She tickled him along his ribs and he made a funny sound and jolted. He took a hold of her wrist, his eyes still closed.

"I'll go later," he said with a yawn.

"She's going to chew you out for making her wait," Temari said.

"She'll probably chew me out even if I go now," he said. "She works me like a dog."

"It's because you're a genius," she said taking his hand and nipping at the tips of his fingers. She took one into her mouth and sucked on it.

He peeked one eye up at her and smirked. She was watching him with heated eyes and his body was starting to react under her gaze. He took a hold of her hand and kissed each of her fingers before leaning up to kiss her lips. She cupped his cheek and deepened the kiss. They pulled apart for a moment and he was about to sit up, so that he could move over her.

"Do you remember the first time we did it?" She asked suddenly.

He pulled back and glared at her with pink cheeks. "How could I forget?" He scoffed. "It was very troublesome."

She laughed quietly. "You were awful. The whole thing was terrible."

"Shut up. I didn't know what I was doing!" He defended. "You're ruining the mood."

"I can't help but laugh every time I think back on it," she snickered.

He crossed his arms and scowled. "I got better…" he grumbled. "I don't see you complaining anymore."

She grinned. "Thankfully."

He huffed and turned away from her, burying his face in her lap. "You're so cruel."

She laughed and tugged on his hair. He regretfully thought back on that day.

_She was the one that had started it…_

* * *

_ They were hanging out on the grass overlooking the village. It was peaceful and Shikamaru was lying on his back, hands folded behind his head. Temari was sitting up beside him. _

_ "I want to do it," she said abruptly. _

_ Shikamaru nearly choked in shock. "W-What?" He stammered, sitting up. _

_ She gave him a serious look, as she watched his cheeks turning pink. "I want to do it," she repeated. _

_ "You- it?" He said dumbly. _

_ "Sex," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. _

_ "Ah… That's what I thought…" He muttered rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Uh, what brought this up?" _

_ She frowned. "Do you not want to do it?" _

_ "I-I didn't say that," he said. "It's just so sudden…" _

_ "Everyone else is already doing it," she huffed. "We're the only ones that haven't! We've hardly done anything but kissing." _

_ He sighed, thinking of all the other couples he knew. "We've hardly had anytime together since the war ended and who cares about everyone else?"_

_ "You know I don't normally care…" she said, looking unhappy. _

_ "Temari…" He said. _

_ "You don't want to do it with me!" She cried. _

_ "I didn't say that!" He repeated, on his guard. He was waiting for her to smack him with her fan. "Sex will just complicate things… It's troublesome." _

_ She stood up and glared at him, hands on her hips. "You're afraid of commitment," she said. _

_ He rolled his eyes. "That's not true," he said and stood up. He took a hold of her hand. "I just don't want you to feel like you have to." _

_ She looked away. "I'm 20 years old and I haven't done it yet." _

_ "There isn't any rush," he said. "Not all of our friends have done it. Hinata is still too innocent. She would probably faint if a boy tried to kiss her. Neji is too much of a cocky bastard, Sai is too clueless to get a girl, and Kiba is all talk." _

_ She laughed quietly and rested her forehead against his shoulder. "I guess you're right." _

_ "I usually am," he said. _

_ "Shut up," she said and pushed him away, but she was smiling. He grinned. She grew more serious again. "I really do want to do it with you, Shikamaru." _

_ He nodded and took a hold of her hand again. "Okay," he said quietly. "Let's go back. Choji is probably looking for us. He'll want to eat." _

_ They headed back to the village and met up with Choji and Ino._

* * *

_ They said goodbye to their friends after dinner and headed back to Temari's temporary place whenever she came. The walk back was silent and awkward. Shikamaru could feel his palms sweating in his pockets. What do I say? Normally things are so easy with her! How troublesome… _

_ Temari looked at him and rolled her eyes. He's being an idiot!_

_ They got to her place and went inside, taking off their shoes. Temari set her fan down and took off her headband while Shikamaru took off his vest. He watched her uncertainly. _

_ "Come on," she said annoyed, pushing him toward the bedroom. _

_ They went in and sat on the bed facing each other. Temari sighed when Shikamaru didn't move. _

_ "Well?" She demanded. _

_ "Oh," he said sheepishly. "R-Right." _

_ He leaned in and kissed her. Their lips meshed easily together and she moaned quietly at the familiarity of his mouth on hers. He cupped her cheek gently and deepened the kiss. After a few moments, seeing as he was making no further movements to proceed, Temari moved her hands up under his shirt and he jolted back with a gasp. She pulled him back into the kiss with one hand while the other stayed under his shirt. She could feel his muscles tightening under her touch. She appreciated how toned he was despite being lazy. _

_Shikamaru rested his hand hesitantly on her waist and rubbed circles with his thumb. She pulled back and tugged on his shirt. He slowly pulled it over his head and she put her hands on his chest again. She had only seen him shirtless a few times. He shuttered under her fingers as she ran them up and down. She could feel his heart hammering under his ribs. _

_ "Are you nervous?" She teased. _

_He growled quietly and they started kissing again. She stood up when they broke apart for air. His eyes widened as she unwrapped her black kimono and let it drop to the floor. He sat mesmerized by the way she looked in just her undergarments. He had never seen this much of her before. She could feel her cheeks turning pink as he starred at her. _

_ "Quit gawking," she said. _

_ It was his turn to blush. "Sorry…" _

_ She moved back to sit beside him and kissed him again. He responded eagerly, groaning as she pressed her newly bared skin against him. He didn't know what to do and she could tell. She tsked quietly and moved his hands to her waist. He hesitantly gripped at her flesh, surprised by the softness of it. She started undoing his pants and he could feel his heart skip a beat. _

_ "Temari," he gasped as she kissed his neck. "Are you sure about this?"_

_ She pulled back and glared at him. "Yes. Now pants off," she ordered. _

_ He rolled his eyes at her bossiness, but stood up and pushed them down nonetheless. _

_ "Boxers too," she added. _

_ He gulped. She had never seen him naked and he was feeling quite self-conscious. He slowly slipped his boxers off and covered his growing erection as he sat back down. She giggled. _

_ "Don't laugh," he grumbled. _

_ Temari kissed his cheek. "You don't have to hide."_

_ She unclipped her bra and slipped her panties off. His eyes widened as he finally saw her completely naked. She looked away in embarrassment. _

_ "Don't stare so much," she muttered as she moved to lie back on the bed. _

_ Shikamaru crawled over to her. "You… look amazing," he said, looking her over. _

_ She blushed and squirmed under his gaze. He leaned down to kiss her again. _

_ "Are you ready?" He asked, a little shaky. _

_ She nodded and reached out to pump his cock a few times. He groaned at her touch, his eyes closing. She spread her legs and pulled him down over her. She was nervous as hell, but she knew she wanted this. Shikamaru took a hold of his cock and clumsily guided it toward her opening. With a little help from her, he was able to get it right. He started pressing in and she hissed in pain. He stopped immediately and looked up at her, scared. _

_ "What? Am I doing it wrong?" He asked, panicked. _

_ "No. Just put it in," she ordered. _

_ He hesitated slightly before pushing against her again. The head of his cock pressed inside. _

_ "Ow!" She cried out, jerking back. _

_ He pushed in a little further. _

_ "Shit! It hurts!" She said. _

_ "I-Isn't the first time supposed to hurt?" He asked breathlessly. _

_ "I guess so," she huffed. "But this really fucking hurts!"_

_ "Just bare with it," he said. "I'm only half way in."_

_ He nudged further in and she found herself scooting away from him. She bumped her head against the headboard and cursed. _

_ "Quit moving!" He hissed. _

_ "Y-You're too big or something!" She cried, her nails digging into his shoulders. _

_ "Ow! Watch your nails!" he snapped. _

_ "Watch your dick!" She snapped back. _

_ He groaned and stopped. "This isn't working." _

_ "I thought sex was supposed to be fun," she frowned. _

_ "Me too," he said with a sigh. "Are you even turned on? It's hard for me to move." _

_ She shook her head. "Not anymore. I guess we should have gotten lube." _

_ He pulled out and she felt relief from the pain. _

_ "What do you want to do?" He asked. _

_ She looked around. "I have lotion. We could try that." She pointed toward the bathroom. _

_ He got up and retrieved the bottle. He smeared some over his cock and moved between her legs again. _

_ "Try to relax," he said. He pushed in again and she winced. _

_ She found herself scooting away from him again. He gripped her hips. _

_ "I can't put it in if you move away," he said, exasperated. _

_ "I can't help it! It still hurts!" She defended. _

_ He held her still and pushed the rest of the way in. She cried out in pain as she felt something tear inside her. She dropped her head back and smacked the headboard again. _

_ "Fuck!" She called out. _

_ "Ow. Damn it! Your nails, Temari!" He said, jerking at her hands. They had torn through his skin. _

_ She whimpered. He sighed and rested his forehead against hers as she stilled herself. She wrapped her arms around him while he tried to keep his breathing under control. The pleasure was intense. She was so damn tight. _

_ "Temari," he said quietly. "Are you okay?"_

_ "Y-Yeah," she said shakily. "It just burns. You can start moving, but go slow."_

_ He nodded and pulled out, before slowly pushing back in. She winced and bit her lip. This fucking sucks! He moved in and out awkwardly, trying to hold back his groans. He could tell she wasn't enjoying this at all and he felt stupid. _

_ "What do I do?" He asked her, looking guilty. "I'm hurting you." _

_ "I have no idea!" She said. "How the hell do girls actually like this?!" _

_ "Are we doing it wrong?" He frowned. _

_ "How else is there to do it?" She snapped. _

_ He shrugged, his hips moving without any kind of real rhythm. He bit his lip as he felt her squeeze around him and groaned. _

_ "I'm glad someone is enjoying it," she grumbled. _

_ "I'm sorry," he panted. "You feel r-really good." _

_ He pressed his face against the crook of her neck and his hips jerked faster. _

_ "Fuck, Temari," he gasped. "I can't hold it." _

_ "Oi- wait!" _

_ His breath stuttered with a final jerk of his hips and she could feel him cumming inside her with a loud moan. He slumped against her. _

_ "Damn it, Shikamaru!" She cried. _

_ He pulled out and rolled off of her. She sat up and glared at him. _

_ "Sorry, sorry," he panted. "We can try again."_

_ "Hell no! That was awful!" She yelled. _

_ He turned on to his side with a grunt. "What do you want me to do?"_

_ She huffed. "Nothing now. I'm not turned on at all." _

_ "I'm sorry, Temari," he said frowning. _

_ She turned off the side lamp, throwing them into darkness and turned away from him. "Let's just go to sleep." _

_ He sighed. "Troublesome…" He grumbled._

* * *

_ They woke up the next morning and got dressed in awkward silence. Temari winced with pain. _

_ "I have to leave today," she said. _

_ He nodded. "I know." _

_ He walked her to the gate, hands shoved in his pockets and head cast downwards. She was scowling. They paused at the entrance._

_ "Look, Temari," he began. _

_ "It's fine," she said. _

_ "You're upset," he frowned. "It was bad, I know. I'm sorry."_

_ She shrugged and smiled slightly. "I'll be back in a few weeks. Maybe we can try again." _

_ "Yeah…" _

_ She leaned in to give him a quick peck on the lips and left. He sighed as he watched her walking away. _

_ "I wish Asuma-Sensei were still around," he grumbled to himself. "He could've given me some good advice…"_

* * *

Shikamaru groaned. "Now I can't get it out of my head!" He complained.

Temari giggled and ran her hands through his hair. "You remember you had to ask Choji for advice?"

"Ugh. I was desperate," he grumbled, turning to look up at her with a frown. Though it was his best friend, it had been quite mortifying to ask. "He taught me it was all about the foreplay. I thought you would break up with me if I didn't get better."

Her eyes widened. "What?! You really thought that?"

He looked away from her.

"Shikamaru," she said sternly. "What kind of girl do you think I am?"

"A perfect one," he said quickly, not interested in getting her mad.

She rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't break up with you. Even if you were still bad at sex."

He laughed quietly. "It took a little while, but I figured it out, thanks to Choji. You know I know everything about your body now."

She quirked an eyebrow at him. "Is that so? Then maybe you should show me," she practically purred.

He smirked. "I'd be glad to." He sat up and pulled his shirt off of her before pushing her gently back against the pillows. "I know all of your most sensitive spots and just how you like to be touched."

He pulled her into a heated kiss, his tongue exploring every crevice he could reach. She moaned quietly as he lapped at the roof of her mouth. When they pulled apart for air he leaned down to press a kiss against her collarbone and she shuttered. He kissed down her chest and moved between her breasts. He squeezed them lightly in his hands and she arched her back.

"You like when I'm gentle up here," he said, nuzzling her and placing light kisses over her breasts. "And when I just use the tip of my tongue here..."

He gave her nipple a small teasing lick and she gasped. He licked at each one of her nipples with just the tip of his tongue until they hardened. She squirmed under him, arching her chest closer to him.

"Then…" He moved further down her body, pressing kisses down her tanned stomach. He delved his tongue into her bellybutton and she whined quietly. He moved further down. "Right here, along your hipbone," he murmured. "You like when I suck on it."

He pressed his mouth against her skin and sucked.

"Mmm!" She moaned, gripping the sheets.

"And here too," he said, trailing kisses up her leg and pushing it up so that he could reach the back of her knee. She gasped and squirmed. "Maybe because it's a bit ticklish?"

He released her leg so that he could spread both of them and ran his hands up and down her inner thighs. He could feel them quake under his touch.

"Shall I show you more?" He asked.

She nodded, looking dazed and he smirked. He leaned down so that he could place light kisses along her inner thighs and he had to hold her legs apart as she tried to squeeze his head between them. He pressed his face close to her opening and inhaled with a groan. He loved the way she smelled and he could see how wet she was already.

"Shika…" She groaned. "Hurry."

"You like when I kiss you here, just above-"

"Quit talking and just do it!" She cried impatiently.

He chuckled and pressed his lips above her clit. She bucked her hips up, demanding more. He moved his tongue out to lick at her opening and she pressed his head closer with her hand. He pushed his tongue inside, tasting her juices and they both moaned. He then started licking her clit, running his tongue in a circular motion. She cried out and pushed her hips closer to his face. He placed two fingers inside her wet entrance and moved them in and out while he worked his tongue.

"Oh, _god_, Shika. Don't you dare stop."

He growled and moved his tongue with more force. There was no way he was going to stop, not until she was shoving his face away. He loved doing this to her. He curled his fingers inside her and she cried out, her body tensing up. Her toes pointed and then curled as a euphoric sensation ran through her body.

"Shikamaru!" She practically screamed as she came.

He continued to lick and suck at her clit until she was whimpering and twitching.

"Shika…" She murmured, tugging his hair. "Get up here."

He sat up and moved over her. She pulled him into a hungry kiss and he groaned against her lips. She pushed impatiently at his boxers and he pulled back for air.

"I don't know why I bother to put these back on when you're around," he panted, tossing them away.

She wrapped her legs around his narrow hips and her arms around his neck. "Show me more, Shikamaru. Show me everything," she said, her eyes dark with lust.

He smirked and entered her in one swift movement. She cried out and tightened her grip on him. He immediately began thrusting, starting an even rhythm. He pressed their lips together for more hungry kisses. She moaned, the sound muffled and raked her nails along his back in pleasure. He jerked at the sudden pain and pulled back to bite her neck.

"You like when I bite you," he said breathlessly, hips starting to move faster.

She moaned louder, turning her head to give him more space. He bit and nipped along her neck, sure to leave a mark. She tugged at his hair to pull him into another kiss and he moved his hand down between their bodies to rub at her clit. He could feel her tighten around him and gasp. He couldn't stop the groans spilling from his lips as he pressed them against her ear.

"Fuck, I love you, Temari," he panted.

"Shika!" She cried as she came.

He groaned louder as he came as well. "Temari!"

He gave a few more stuttering thrusts before he collapsed on top of her. She grunted at his weight, but didn't seem to mind. She held him close as they tried to catch their breaths. He nipped at a hickey he left on her neck.

"You also like when I leave marks on you," he said.

She smiled. "Yeah… I like the reminders for when we're apart… and it's funny seeing Gaara and Kankuro glare at them."

"Your brothers are going to kill me one day," Shikamaru deadpanned and she laughed.

He pulled out and rolled over. Temari sat up and kissed him gently before curling up against his chest.

"I'm glad you know me so well. That was amazing," she admitted.

He grinned smugly. "I told you."

She rolled her eyes. "Careful. Your head will get too big."

He chuckled.

She lifted her head up so that she could rest her chin on his chest. "Shikamaru… I love you."

He smiled and ran his hand through her hair. "I love you too."

* * *

I love this couple. Anyway, first times aren't always magical. These two rushed into it and Temari was so nervous that she wasn't even turned on. Foreplay rocks.


End file.
